MOM
by yooniqueen
Summary: Republish/ Poetry singkat berdasarkan kegalauan yang dialami Naruto pada saat bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan Kushina. "Sesuatu itu, Ibu ... yang kau berikan padaku! Aku menangis. Aku lupa ... aku menangis karena bahagia atau sedih."/ Canon based on chapter 498/ Full warning inside :)


_Fanfic _Ini Dipersembahkan oleh **anomelish**™

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Mom © anomelish

_Inspiration by Yang Yoseob BEAST/B2ST with Mother in Immortal Song 2_

_**WARNING**_**:  
**_**Republish  
Canon **__**AT**_« Yey! Ini _fic canon_ pertama Elsh \^0^/ **#nebarnebarbunga**  
_**IC**_« Bisa dikoreksi kalau memang tidak memenuhi standar ke-_IC_-an  
**Bahasa Baku dan Tidak Baku(?).**

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan ... dan bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui namaku?" Cicit Naruto yang ketika itu hampir sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh Kyubi—terlihat dari mata sebelah kanan yang kini hampir kehilangan manik berwarna biru terangnya. Dia terkejut melihat sesosok makhluk yang dia yakinin walaupun berwujud bidadari tapi sangat patut untuk dicurigai.

"Tentu saja. Kau tak tahu aku ... lalu kenapa kau tak coba menebaknya, Naruto?" wanita di hapanannya itu tersenyum lembut.

Naruto terdiam.

"Khehehe," tawa wanita ini menggelegar. Tawa yang sungguh mirip dengan tawa Naruto. Bagaikan meng-_coppy paste_ Naruto. Atau...? Naruto yang meng-_coppy paste_ wanita 'tomat' ini.

"Tidak mungkin...," lirih Naruto begitu pelan. Ekspresinya menunjukan bahwa dia telah mengetahui siapa wanita di hadapannya sekarang.

Kushina—nama wanita tersebut—terlihat senang, "Sudah tau aku siapa?"

"Kau pasti wujud asli dari KYUBI!" Naruto terbelalak kaget. Matanya membulat sempurna. Telunjuknya menunjuk tepat pada hidung wanita di hadapannya.

Seketika itu juga Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tawa yang membahana hingga rasa-rasanya Kyubi memang benar-benar telah merasuki raga wanita yang memiliki rambut merah nan indah menjuntai panjang ke bawah.

Andai saja ketika itu Naruto tau bahwa wanita di hadapannya tersebut juga bermarga Uzumaki. Marga yang sama dengan yang dia sandang. Ia tak mungkin menuduh wanita itu dengan kejam. Wanita itu adalah Ibu yang selama ini selalu ingin Ia temui.

"Lihat! Itu bukan tawa seorang wanita! Kau harus melakukan lebih dari sekedar _bunshin_ seperti itu untuk mengelabuiku. Sial Kau—"

—_BLETAK! _

Perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Kushina memukul kepalanya dengan wajah kesal. Bukan! Ekspresi itu tidak seperti ekspresi Sakura ketika memukulnya. Ekspresi itu berbeda! Entah mengapa Naruto merasa rindu dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Lagi-lagi Naruto terdiam. "Kau adalah...," Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ekspresinya berubah drastis.

"Pasti Minato tidak membicarakan tentang aku padamu 'kan? Ya ampuuun...," ujar Kushina terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi sedih Naruto yang ingin menangis. "Ya! Aku...,"

Naruto langsung memeluk Kushina sambil menangis. "Aku ... Aku rasanya selalu ingin bertemu denganmu."

Naruto tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. Terlihat mata sebelah kanannya mulai kembali seperti semula—menampakan mata biru langit yang indah.

"Rasanya ... kau memang anaku." Senyum Kushina mengembang sempurna. Akhirnya selama enam belas tahun dia tidak bisa melihat apalagi untuk membesarkan Naruto, setidaknya sekarang dia dapat memeluk anaknya.

.

.

.

Seketika pikiran Naruto melayang ke awang-awang. Banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sekarang. Banyak hal. Bahkan terlalu banyak hal.

Ibu. Walaupun aku tidak tahu pasti. Aku yakin dulu ketika pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Ketika itu aku menangis layaknya seorang bayi kan, Bu?

Aku tidak tahu, Bu. Sampai sekarangpun aku tidak tahu kenapa.

Apakah itu karena aku bahagia? Atau itu karena aku sedih? Mungkin aku tidak ingat lagi apa alasannya aku menangis ketika itu...

Aku benar-benar tidak punya sesuatu apapun yang dapat kuberikan padamu. Aku hanya bisa menerima. Bahkan pada waktu itu aku tidak tahu bahwa aku harusnya bersyukur. Atau justru aku benar-benar tidak perlu mensyukuri semua itu?

**Sesuatu itu**—yang kau berikan padaku, Ibu.

Apakah itu anugrah? Atau justru musibah?

Apakah itu untuk melindungiku? Atau justru membahayakanku?

Apakah itu untuk melindungi desaku? Atau justru untuk menghancurkan desaku?

Apakah itu membuatku dapat dipercaya? Atau justru membuatku tidak terpercaya?

Apakah itu untuk kukendalikan? Atau justru yang akan mengendalikanku?

Apakah itu membuatku mendapat perhatian? Atau justru dijauhi?

Aku benar-benar hidup tampa mengetahui apa-apa.

Ibu ... kau Ibuku.

Ibu, dulu aku hanya bisa memanggilmu. Aku terus-menerus memanggilmu. Meskipun aku tidak tahu sosok seperti apa dirimu, aku hanya meyakini kau akan mendengar panggilanku dan datang untuk sekedar melihatku. Walaupun aku tetap tidak bisa melihatmu.

Kenyataannya...

... mengapa itu sangat menyakitkan hatiku?

Bu, aku tidak benci padamu. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa benci padamu.

Aku tidak bisa walaupun aku sangat ingin membencimu.

Bagaimana aku bisa membencimu setelah Ibu memberikan semuanya padaku. Mengandungku, melindungiku, mepertahankan kehidupanku.

... bahkan memberikan nyawamu padaku.

Aku mengerti, Bu. Sebenarnya ketika dengan terpaksa ibu harus menyegel Kyubi dalam tubuhku, Ibulah yang lebih menderita.

Aku tau ketika melihat Ibu teman dekatku menangis melihat temanku sakit. Padahal temanku itu hanya terserang _flu_ biasa.

Semua orang tua sama saja 'kan? tidak terkecuali Ibu sekalipun. Kalau anaknya sakit maka akan merasakan juga. Justru orang tua akan merasa lebih menderita dari anaknya.

Aku benar kan bu? Khehe anakmu ini pintar kan?

Meskipun aku tau kenyataannya seperti itu. Aku ... aku tetap merasa...

... kenapa Ibu tidak memberiku lebih?

kenapa Ibu tidak bisa tetap bersamaku?

Kenapa harus aku?

Kenapa harus aku yang menyegel kekuatan Kyubi?

Apa aku sanggup menghadapi semua ini, Bu?

Apalagi kalau itu tanpa adanya kehadiranmu, Bu.

Bu, aku bahkan tidak memiliki seorang temanpun. Aku pernah benar-benar mengira aku datang dengan sendirinya. Mungkin aku tidak lebih beruntung dari kera yang dilahirkan dari sebuah batu.

Aku seharusnya bersyukur kan, Bu.

Setidaknya aku terlahir dari rahim seorang wanita.

Terlahir dari wanita kuat sepertimu, Ibu. Merupakan rahmat yang tak ternilai meski dengan tersegelnya Kyubi di tubuhku.

Anakmu ini sungguh tidak tau diri Bu...

Sekarang apa yang bisa aku berikan pada seorang Ibu hebat sepertimu?

Air mata? Uh, mengapa air mata ini bisa jatuh?

Harusnya sekarang aku bisa menunjukan tawa yang benar-benar mirip seperti tawamu.

Untukmu yang mencintai setiap bagian dari diriku.

Walaupun aku tidak ingat saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Aku akan ingat saat terakhir Aku bertemu denganmu sampai hari Aku mati.

.

.

.

Banyak hal yang ingin Naruto katakan pada Ibunya. Banyak hal juga yang ingin dia tanyakan. Banyak hal memang ... namun yang dia lakukan sekarang justru terkekeh pelan.

"Eh?" respon Kushina heran melihat anaknya tertawa setelah sekian lama baru bertemu dengannya. Dia berpikir mungkin Naruto masih berada dalam kendali Kyubi. Namun Kyubi baru saja dia bereskan demi berjalannya pertemuan keluarga bahagia ini.

Lalu ada apa dengan Naruto?

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Kushina akhirnya bertanya juga.

"Aku hanya berpikir betapa senangnya melihat wajah ibuku yang cantik." Naruto memberikan cengiran terbaiknya.

Dari sekian banyak kata-kata yang dipikirkan Naruto. Dirasa kata-kata barusanlah memang yang paling tepat untuk dia ucapkan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Finish**_

V96 # 60V

**Zona Curcol**

Jadi ceritanya waktu Elsh dengerin lagu Mom ini—entah kenapa Elsh menitikan air mata. Sedikit lebay memang! Elsh tau lagu ini cukup sedih. Elsh juga udah dengerin berulang kali. Cuma kebetulan kali itu Elsh habis sedikit cekcok dengan Ortu, jadi mungkin sedikit tidaknya Elsh terbawa suasana. Penasaran Elsh cari lirik lagunya. Beneran menyentuh, akhirnya Elsh lanjut nangis.

Terlintas dipikiran Elsh, kok kalau digabung dengan cerita Naruto _chapter_ 498 kayaknya pas. Soal, Elsh juga sempet mikir, masa iya sih Naruto nggak ada rasa—setidaknya sedikit aja—marah pada ibu dan ayahnya yang telah menyegel Kyubi di tubuhnya. Tau kan anak muda seumuran Naruto itu biasanya rada labil. Jadi terpikir untuk membuat _fic_ ini.

Jangan heran kalau merasa nggak asing sama _fic_ ini. Ini emang adegan yang ada di animanganya. Nggak salah dong ini _canon_? Cuma nyelipin bagian Naruto _PoV_ aja.

_By the way_, jangan cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a. Cuman _review_ mah tetep wajib **/dor**.

Ada yang tertarik dengan _fanfic_ Elsh? Merasa menjanggal gitu setelah baca _fanfic_ Elsh? Atau ada uneg-uneg yang bikin eneg kalau disimpan? Kalau gitu ayo dong sumbangkan pendapat kalian melalui _Review_. Silahkan _Review_.

Akhir kata

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_REVIEW_

Bali, 23 Agustus 2012/ 23:23


End file.
